


sweven

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's not coming, is he?"<br/>"Yes, I don't think Mats will come."</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweven

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading :)

sweven **(noun):**

 _archaic,_ dream, vision

.

The smell of coffee wakes Mats up. Groaning, he gets up from his bed. Wearing only his boxer, he walks to the kitchen, where there stands another man – Benedikt. He smiles seeing his lover is there already, preparing their morning coffee because he knows how Benedikt is not really a good cook at some point.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” greets Benedikt – Benni – when he sees the just woke up man. “Finally you decide to honor me with your arrival.” Benni grins.

Mats just chuckles. He approaches Benni and hugs the shorter man from behind, leaning his head on the latter’s neckline. Mats kissed it softly on the mark he has made yesterday. “How’s my Benni?” He asks.

“Better, now go use some clothes.”

“Or what?” Mats interrupts, a grin is obvious on his face.

Benni doesn’t need to turn around to see the grin, he just knows. “Or you will get cold and I won’t care.” Mats snickers. He knows that there’s no way Benni will not care, but he decides to just follow it anyway. Benni can be such a stubborn sometimes, so Mats gets back to their room and takes any t-shirt and pants he could find to wear.

A ring on the door is heard no longer after he has done.

“Mats, please answer the door!” shouts Benni from the kitchen.

Mats follows the order and walks to the door. When he opens it, there stand Thomas and Miro. Both of them have this worried expression on their face. “Hey, Mulli, Miro, what are you guys doing here?” Mats asks cheerfully, all smiling.

Thomas looks at Miro hesitantly and the older man – Miro – decides to take initiative to talk, “We’re just passing by and want to drop by.”

“Ah, come come, Benni has just made coffee. You guys will sure love it!” Mats doesn’t notice it somehow but that statement makes Thomas and Miro’s eyes grow larger. They look like they could pop out anytime. “What is it?” Mats ask curiously.

Thomas shakes his head, “Nothing. _Opa_ and I just want to check on you. And we’re on our way too, so –“

“Thank you for the invitation, but guess Thomas and I have to go now,” continues Miro.

“That’s too bad. Alright, I’ll tell Benni about it. Be careful!”

“Sure, have a nice day,” Miro says softly.

When the door is closed after a goodbye, Thomas looks at Miro. The younger boy’s eyes are so sad and filled with concern. Miro’s not any different. The older man lets a deep breathe before holding Thomas' hand and walks from Mats' apartment.

.

“Who is it?” Benni asks when Mats is at the kitchen again.

“Miro and Mulli, just drop by to say hi.”

“Ah, they could join us.”

“Yeah, but they need to go somewhere. Funny they are wearing all black suits though.”

Mats is thinking about something but that thought is gone when Benni approaches him. “What is it?” Benni asks. Mats shakes his head and tells that it’s nothing. He circles his hands around Benni’s waist, embraces the latter closer to feel the warmth. He put his head on Benni’s head, inhaling the scent of shampoo that Benni just used.

.

Thomas and Miro have arrived in a funeral. Many of their friends are there, wearing all black. Some of them have red eyes, swollen perhaps because crying all night. Manuel sees the couple who has just arrived, and approaches them. “He’s not coming, is he?”

Miro nods slowly. “Yes,” he replies softly. Thomas squeezes Miro’s hand, asking for support. Miro reciprocates it. He looks at the younger man then back to Manuel. “I don’t think Mats will come.”

It is clearly shown that Manuel is disappointed with that. “Have a feeling that will happen. No chance at all, huh?” Both Thomas and Miro shake their head slowly, eyes close with regrets. “The ceremony is about to start. We need to find a seat.”

The three men then walk and join the others, whose eyes are looking for another person. However, seeing Miro only shakes his head, all of them _know_ and that is heartbreaking.

In front of them, on the altar, there is a box, a coffin, black, and on it is a picture, a photograph of the person they love.

.

Outside the church there is a huge wind blowing. The papers are flying along with other light stuffs. There is this newspaper, finally gives up and lies down on the pavement. It lets the wind tease it and opens some of its pages before finally the winds stops one a news that becomes a headline for that month.

**Wrong-Way Freeway Crash Kills Benedikt Höwedes (26)**

**.**

“I love you Benni.”

“I love you too, Matsi.”

.

 


End file.
